Focused Irony
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: A random little thing I came up with that I liked. One shot.


**Author:** _Random thought in mind I wanted to get down. Enjoy._

**Rights;**_ Capcom, for the character._

* * *

Life is like a flower.. Let's use a rose, for instance; beautiful, full of wonders, colorful and fresh. It's alive, it breathes, it sways in the breeze. Comparing this to life.. life is moving, life is action, life is patience. It's a test of the _body_, a test of the _will_.. and a test of the _mind_. It's all about a rhythm; set according to the environment of which the life lives in.

Now, back to the flower example, though a powerful gust of wind may knock the rose down.. it has the choice to get back up, theoretically, or stay down. Now, if it stays down it will wilt and wither away, turning to dust to return to the ground from which it came.. but if it gets up.. it'll live, standing tall and proud, and people will continue to admire its beauty.

But even in a field of flowers, so beautiful that it blinds the eyes, there is always _weeds_. When we think of weeds, as a comparison, they are annoying, a bug, a disease; they spread and grow to take over and consume all around it. They pollute, they destroy and absorb.. and they take away the beauty of the other flowers.

So what do you do with a field of flowers and weeds? The logical solution would be to get rid of the weeds, to pluck them away, cut them at the root, or dig them up and cover the spot with more dirt.. right?

In society you can't just do this. Let's think of weeds as the 'bad' people. People we associate as 'bad', against the 'norms' of society, are the people who commit _crimes_. Murder, violation of the body, theft, destruction, conquest of other's property.. sabotage.. and cannibalism. Stuff like that. Now, in the comparison of the field, it is easy to remove the weeds.. but in society.. there are things that are called 'laws', or restrictions.. things set in place to reprimand bloodshed.

There is only so much you can do 'legally' that you won't get scolded for, a slap on the wrist, or time in the 'slammer', or jail.. and even the final solution of death.

So let me ask again.. _what do you do with a field of flowers and weeds_?

You 'contain' it. You set a boundary of which it cannot cross to plague the rest around it. Walls. A restriction. A perimeter.

Now, think about this.. what if you _eliminated_ the laws of the world.. and the people who uphold them? You'd have chaos.. or, in terms of the comparison, a field of weeds.

There is another thing to consider. You have two types of people. _Strong and weak_, to put it simply. The strong consists of the 'middle' group, which can range from early childhood to late adulthood. The weak are the 'lows and highs' such as infants, toddlers, the elderly, the mental, the handicap and the sick.

In a world of humans there will always be those two groups.

His _idea_, though extreme, was a brilliant one of which to consider. To move past human limitations to a body that feels better, is stronger, healthier, wiser.. lives longer.. and superior.. but at the cost of being 'infected'... along with the prospect of never reproducing.

This was Albert Wesker's theory.. and drive. He wanted to create a superior race of infected humans that would not be weak. He wanted to 'help' the world, though dangerous, even at the cost of not getting the permission of the humans.. of total extinction. A world pushed by force to become superior.. and only those with the right DNA would rise to that level.

So in basics? _Mass murder_. Genocide.. or, as he called it, 'global saturation'. Radical, right? Drastic? Extreme? You bet.

At least.. this had been his reasoning. This had been his 'mission'.. until he died.

Funny, right? A _self-proclaimed_ god ends up dying in a volcano with two rockets to the face by mere humans.

It's almost ironic.. but this was his destined fate. His final play.. his last day on earth.

Yet the world is still no better off. No more.. safer then it had been before. You still have those self-righteous men and women who want _power_.. greedy humans who step on others and use the weak as puppets.. and create more weapons that are then used for murder and war.

This is life. This is the fate of the human race.. or so it seems.. but every story has _more_ than one side to it. More than one view.


End file.
